finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Drace
Judge Drace is a character in Final Fantasy XII. A minor character, she is the only female Judge Magister, the highest rank possible in the Archadian Empire. She serves as a mentor to the young Lord Larsa. Appearance and Personality Like the other Judge Magisters, Drace wears a suit of full plate mail with a long black cape, the symbol of the Empire on the back in red. Unique design features of her armor includes large curved plates around her hips and thighs, and a helmet with orb protrusions on the sides. The former design feature may be due to Drace being the only female judge, and thus her armor was given a more curved appearance. Beneath her helmet, Drace has shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes. Her weapon is a dual-headed club with a longer, larger head on one end. As with the weapons of the other Judges, it can separate into two halves and wielded as two individual weapons. Drace is the only one of the Archadian Judges to be open with her distrust of Vayne due to his ruthless pursuit of power and past crimes. Of the five judges, she is shown to be closest to Gabranth, while Bergan, Ghis, and Zargabaath are uncomfortable with Drace's open suspicions of Vayne. By contrast, she prefers the younger Larsa, pleased with his growth and his active role in trying to find a peaceful solution to averting war with the Resistance and Rozarria. Story ''Final Fantasy XII'' Manga In the manga adaptation, Drace was involved in the battle of Nalbina Fortress and fought against Basch face to face, commending his unique swordsmanship and commenting his swordsmanship "is different", hinting to Gabranth, though Basch does not understand her. When it is revealed the attack was ruse to keep Dalmasca's reinforcements away from the Fortress, the forces retreat, and Drace, wounded on her arm, promises to repay Basch in the future. ''Final Fantasy XII First, Drace appears talking to Judge Gabranth about how it is important to defend Larsa, as the Imperial Senate is soon to discover Larsa will not be a puppet emperor and discuss how the Senate likes to manipulate their rulers from the shadows. She voices displeasure and lack of trust towards Vayne, thinking him ruthless in his role for the death of his two brothers and suspecting him responsible for Judge Zecht's disappearance after the battle of Nabudis. She is chastised by Bergan and Zargabaath for voicing her opinion. Later, Drace is with the other Judges overseeing Emperor Gramis's body. She is the only Judge willing to admit Vayne was responsible for the late Emperor's death, but when she draws her sword against Vayne, Judge Bergan attacks her. Vayne tests Gabranth's loyalty by ordering him to execute Drace. He does so, reluctantly, but as Drace dies, she asks Gabranth to protect the Lord Larsa. Battle She can only be fought in ''International Zodiac Job System Trial Mode, at Stage 100 along with four other Judge Magisters. Voice In the English release of Final Fantasy XII, Drace is voiced by . In the Japanese version, she is voiced by . Drace shares her English voice actress, Julia Fletcher, with Yunalesca from Final Fantasy X and the female voice of Orphan from Final Fantasy XIII. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Drace appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Trivia *Of the three judges on the cover art of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, the one on the right shares the appearance of Judge Drace. Category:Final Fantasy XII Non-Player Characters Category:Hume